


Basking in that Morning Glow

by KorrohShipper



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Steve & Peggy, Happy Steve Bingo, Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnancy, Steggy - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrohShipper/pseuds/KorrohShipper
Summary: “I look like a beached whale.”Peggy stood in front of a mirror, angling her body sideways as she gave a wayward glance at the reflection that beamed at them. Her stomach was round, swollen and he couldn’t help but feel the urge to hold out his hand and just wait for a sign of the life that was nestled inside her womb.His arms wrapped around her, snaking by her waist. “You look beautiful. You’re glowing.”“So, I'm a luminescent whale, then?”





	Basking in that Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Squares Filled: @happystevebingo - Pregnancy

“I look like a beached whale.”

Peggy stood in front of a mirror, angling her body sideways as she gave a wayward glance at the reflection that beamed at them. Her stomach was round, swollen and he couldn’t help but feel the urge to hold out his hand and just wait for a sign of the life that was nestled inside her womb.

His arms wrapped around her, snaking by her waist. “You look beautiful. You’re glowing.”

“So, I’m a luminescent whale, then?”

Steve shook his head. “_Ha, ha._ Very funny.” He deadpanned. Then, he added, reverently, “If only you could see what I see.”

“Well, I—for one—am happy with my view.” Peggy hummed along him. “Though that hardly changes the fact that I’m about the size of a house!”

Steve trailed kisses along her neck, drawing a soft moan from her. “Yeah,” he murmured, tone non-committal, against her skin, soft and intoxicating like the scent of rose that exuded from her. “But if you were a whale, then you would be a very beautiful whale.” He argued with a knowing tone and she rolled her eyes, a stray beam from the morning sun captured the twinkling light that was her smile.

“Charmer,” it was supposed to be a jab, but the right pressure on the spot just above her pulse resulted in a satisfied gasp.

“Only for you, Peg,” he buried his face once more in the crook of her neck before pulling away, gazing at the mirror again. “I mean look at that—” he gestured at the mirror, meeting her gaze in the reflection as his palm found its way towards her stomach, “—_perfect_.”

Peggy settled into his embrace and swayed to a song that played only in their ears. “When did you learn how to talk to women?”

A soft chuckle bubbled up to his chest. “When I figured I need to sweep you off your feet when I came back.” There was still a ringing moment of reality that everything was so fragile between them. The fact that he was from the future, a man lost in a time that wasn’t his and her locked to a world where nothing felt familiar anymore.

“As you should,” she harrumphed with her chin held up. “Not everyone is as gracious as to forgive one’s date who’s been late for almost four years.”

“You’re still going to hold that against me, aren’t you?”

She smiled. “Only always, Steve.”

At that, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Good,” he spun her around gently, lowering his head so that their lips mingled in the most satisfying of ways. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Tony once told him to get a life and part of him thought the guy who wanted that went in the ice some eighty odd years ago. Steve never thought that Tony would be the glowing endorser of a quiet life but there he was.

And now, as Steve held Peggy in his arms, not a thought to the world as the sun slowly rose in the sky, where everything is right in the world, he couldn’t help but understand the sentiment that sparked within.

_And, God—what a life it is. _


End file.
